


Wake Up Call

by LaBelleetlaloup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag: s4e12, F/M, Gen, M/M, true love's punch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Derek really had been playing Snow White during season four? An alternate ending to season four.</p>
<p>No werewolves were harmed in the writing of this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in hopes of it coming true before the finale episode aired last summer. It was hiding when I made my account and started uploading. So this is mostly canon compliant up to the finale episode. That's why it's tagged with Malia/Stiles. But the main pairing is Sterek.

Stiles pushed hard on Derek’s chest, frustrated and out of ideas. “Wake up, Derek!” he urged under his breath. Nothing happened. Derek just lay there, sleeping peacefully, like he had been since Stiles had forced the glass top off the shallow coffin-thing on the ritual table. He’d moved the wolfsbane and ropes Derek was bound in, he’d checked for magic focus items still inside Derek (like the original fairytales had broken the spells) but nothing. So far screaming, slapping, and pinching hadn’t worked either. At some point, it seemed that everyone had caught up with Stiles, since they were all now in his peripheral.

“Son, I’ve never heard of anyone breaking a sleeping spell with a few words of encouragement and manly back-slapping,” his father commented. “Maybe the man’s girlfriend should try something a little gentler.” Stiles ignored him. No one was kissing Derek while he was unconscious. Derek had enough nonconsensual shit in his life.

“Derek, please, you’ve got to wake up,” Stiles pleaded, punching at the werewolf’s chest. Suddenly he remembered- punch him in the face. It had woken Derek twice before: once back at the beginning when Stiles had nearly had to saw the idiot’s arm off and then again in the hospital after Stiles had tried to drag his unconscious body because the police were coming. It was worth a shot. “Sorry in advance,” he muttered with a quirk of his lips as he formed a fist. It was a hell of a wake-up call but desperate times and all that. He brought his fist up, froze for a second, surely they could… no. He brought his arm down sharply. Derek caught his wrist, eyes flying open.

“Stiles?” Derek gasped out, confusion on his features. It was that awe-struck surprised confused look that Stiles hadn’t ever seen on anyone else.

“Morning, Sourwolf,” Stiles teased, starting to pull away. But suddenly there was a large, warm hand on the back of his neck and he was falling, flailing, and landed on soft lips. Derek’s hand slid up Stiles’ arm onto his back as they kissed and Stiles fisted one hand in Derek’s shirt, the other coming up to mirror Derek’s hold on his neck. His brain was blissfully quiet, narrowed down to the feel of Derek’s hand on his neck and Derek’s lips on his. Then reality sank in. Derek was kissing him! Derek was kissing him! Stiles pushed gently at Derek.

“What?” Derek mumbled, eyes still heavy-lidded, staring at his mouth. Stiles felt himself flush.

“What was that for?” he asked. Derek rolled his eyes.

“Co’mere.” He pulled Stiles back in. Stiles let himself follow Derek’s cues. Kissing was nice and Derek was wonderful and kissing Derek was nice and wonderful and all those other good words.

“What is going on?” his father’s angry question was like a bucket of ice water for both of them. Stiles and Derek both made embarrassed squawking noises as they jumped apart. Everyone was staring at them. Only Peter looked more amused than shocked and angry. Malia was only a couple of steps away from him, claws and fangs out. Braeden was shifting her gun around like she had an itchy trigger finger. His father was disappointed, again. Scott and Kira were standing there with their mouths hanging open.

“Um,” Stiles started out eloquently. He licked his lips and tried again. Nothing came out. His father was starting to look very mad and Malia was Not Pleased and growling. “He started it!” is what came out, with Stiles’ hand pointing to Derek.

“Thanks,” Derek grumbled. Stiles just looked at him helplessly. What was he supposed to say? Derek had started it. And saying that he’d forgotten Malia existed, much less was in the room, wouldn’t help anything. It would just make matters worse. Everyone except maybe Lydia, who was still in Beacon Hills, thought that Malia was going to be his forever girl and they would probably be furious.

“Why were you kissing him?” Malia growled. Stiles really had nothing for her. I’ve been in love with him since way before I met you and probably long before I recognized it was not going to fly.

“I kissed him,” Derek finally spoke up. “Calm down. You really think a human can get away from a werewolf? Stiles’ hindbrain does occasionally recall the concept of self-preservation.” Derek looked pissed. This was not going to be a fun night.

“Where did this come from?” Scott demanded. “Since when do either of you even like guys?”

“Since forever,” Derek snapped back, pushing himself up and climbing off the table. Stiles hopped down from his perch as well.

“Stiles?” Scott turned to him. “Do you even like guys?” Well… You see… Stiles brought his hands up to hide his face, fighting the urge to let out a whine.

“Yes, Scott, not that it’s really any of your…”

“Really?” his father cut him off. Par for the course.

“Yes, really,” Peter nodded. “And it isn’t any of our business. Stiles and Malia probably ought to have a private conversation later but the rest of us certainly aren’t owed any information.” Well, no arguments, though everyone was of course glaring at Peter for daring to open his mouth.

“How novel for you not to want information,” Derek commented, flicking his claws out and watching them retract. Scott and Peter and Stiles’ father were squabbling over whose business Stiles’ sexuality was. Malia had managed to pull back the fangs and claws and was just staring at Stiles. He ignored all of them. Stiles gently touched his fingers to Derek’s wrist and snapped his jaws at Derek when he looked over. Derek flashed his eyes back-bright blue.

“Huh. I thought they might have been red again.”

“Why?”

“You’ve been sleeping for a good few months, Derek,” Stiles shrugged. “Surely it was for some purpose beyond making you fifteen again for a week.”

“Fifteen?” Derek raised his eyebrows.

“No memories, then?” Braeden nodded, lips pursing. “Well, that tells me where I stand.” She shrugged it off, heading over to guard the door. Derek looked confused.

“I’m pretty sure that the copy of you was sleeping with her,” Stiles explained. “He’s been wandering around for a while.”

“There was a copy of me?”

“We can explain everything later,” Stiles replied. “Right now I vote we get out of the creepy temple before our luck runs out.”

“I second,” Derek nodded, running his fingers over Stiles’ wrist as he passed him. Malia grabbed Stiles’ hand possessively a second later.

“Soon as we’re out of here,” she growled. Stiles nodded. They did need to talk. He wanted Derek if he hadn’t already changed his mind, which made her redundant as far as the position of romantic partner for Stiles was concerned. They all fell in behind Braeden and Scott, Derek checking constantly over his shoulder for Stiles. Peter was trying not to laugh, Stiles noticed as he glanced over to see why there weren’t any comments from the man.

It was a very quiet walk back outside to the fresh air and the cars. Derek got in his own car, looking a little confused. Braeden followed him. Malia let go of Stiles’ hand and followed her father into his car. Stiles got in the Jeep with his dad and turned on the radio before he put the car in gear. It was something to offset the impending silence at least, even if he didn’t speak enough Spanish to understand the songs.

“So…” his dad trailed off, looking awkward.

“Just say it,” Stiles grumbled, following Peter’s car back towards the main highway. They weren’t staying overnight in the closest town but had planned to camp out in the nearest town that could almost be called a city that was down the road. It was going to be a long drive with his father’s judgment in the passenger seat, so they might as well talk.

“I thought you liked Malia.”

“I do like her. She’s…” Stiles sighed heavily. He had to start with the truth sometime and it wouldn’t be easiest to start with telling it to Malia herself. “I’m not in love with her. I like her just fine. But she’s…” How to even explain it?

“Not the one?”

“We want different things,” Stiles settled on. His dad nodded. The radio hissed with white noise as the station went out of range. Stiles turned it off and the silence settled in. What was there to say?

“So, Derek Hale?”

“He’s a great guy. He’s always trying to help everyone and keep everyone safe and he just… He’s had a really shitty life and he never stops giving and he’s still got a sense of humor and he makes horrible puns.” Stiles cut himself off.

“This isn’t new, then?”

“No,” Stiles shook his head. “It’s been there for a while. But between one thing and another it’s always been bad timing.”

“Bad timing?” his father sounded Concerned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, he’s like six years older than me, for starters. And every time I’ve almost said something or he’s looked at me like there was something he wanted to say, someone’s been dead or missing and it’d be wrong.”

“Oh,” he sighed with relief. “I thought you meant you’d been… what’s the cool phrase now? Hooking up? before.”

“Oh, god, Dad!” Stiles’ whole face scrunched up. Hooking up with Derek? Like that was… Oh, Derek had kissed him. Hooking up with—No. Abort thought process. Father in the car. Send help!

“Is that what you’ve been doing with Malia? Hooking up?”

“DAd!” Stiles scrambled to turn the radio back on and find anything to shut his father up.

“I just want to understand. I thought you two were serious.”

“Not that serious,” Stiles managed to get out, sounding more than a little strangled. Finally some upbeat sounding song spilled out, the fluid Spanish cutting off conversation. Stiles melted into his seat. They drove the rest of the way in silence, Stiles trying not to let the idea of Derek distract him from driving. They pulled off into the parking lot of the motel they had decided upon earlier and everyone else went inside to get rooms settled, leaving Stiles and Malia staring at each other.

“Well?” she asked.

“I’m sorry?”

“Didn’t we already talk about how I’m not good at forgiveness?” She rolled her eyes. Stiles chuckled softly.

“I’m not asking for forgiveness this time,” he replied.

“That’s it? He kisses you and it’s done?” Malia was growling again.

“Like you haven’t been eyeing up Kira since you guys danced in the club,” Stiles rolled his eyes. Neither of them had ever been all that committed. Malia was just jealous.

“Alright,” Malia nodded.

“I’ll still help you with your schoolwork. We are pack,” Stiles offered. She nodded, glancing over her shoulder. Then she flung herself into his arms. Stiles automatically hugged her back. He was used to her sudden mood swings. “Hey, it’s alright. It’s fine. You’re fine.” He looked up to see Derek standing just outside the doorway to the motel, looking horrified. Their eyes met and Derek took off in the opposite direction.

“I’m sorry?” Malia offered, baring her teeth at him. Stiles pushed her back and ran after Derek.

“Derek!”

“Go away, Stiles.” But he slowed down. Stiles caught up and grabbed Derek’s wrist.

“It’s not what you think.”

“You two aren’t back together?”

“No. She flung herself at me so I hugged her because I thought she was upset. I told her it was over.” Stiles tugged at Derek’s wrist. “Look at me. Please.” Derek slowly turned to face him.

“You weren’t lying.” There was a slow smile spreading across his face.

“No,” Stiles shook his head. He reached out and caught Derek around the neck, pulling him into a kiss. And Derek kissed him back.


End file.
